Recorded
by TragedyLiesAhead
Summary: shizuo went back to school to get something he left but what happens when he see's izaya in the recording studio singing a song to ... someone special? Shizaya! Highschool Ver. lame summary :P
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **hey guys~! so here I started a new story about shizuo and izaya! :D this idea popped into my head while I was listening to one of the songs in my cellphone~ :3 anyways hope you like it~!

**Note:** this story was set a week after shizuo and izaya were introduced by shinra.

**WARNING: Boy x Boy Don't like? Don't read.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Durarara nor any of the characters also the song is titled**_Crash and Burn _**and it is by savage garden.

* * *

It was another boring old day listening to a boring old lesson with a boring old teacher and boring classmates, Shizuo heiwajima was staring outside the window with a very _bored _expression on his face.

_"why the hell is this day so damn boring?" _he kept thinking to himself as he stared out the window.

the school bell rang and that symbolizes that school is over.

_"finally!"_ shizuo got up from his chair and started preparing his stuff to go home.

"Shizuo-kun!" a cheerful voice called out to him but the blonde simply ignored him.

the soon-to-be doctor wrapped one of his arms in shizuo's neck playfully.

"sooo where you going shizuo-kun?" shinra asked while watching the blond pack his things.

"home." shizuo said as he picked up his and headed straight for the exit.

"ah by the way have you seen izaya-kun lately?"

shizuo's eyebrow twitched after hearing the name he hated the most.

"No" and with that shizuo left the building only to be greeted by a black figure who turned around to give him the smirk he knew all too well.

"IIIIZZAAAYYAAA!" shizuo let out his battle-cry as he grabbed the nearest and heaviest thing he could find and throws it at the soon-to-be informant.

"Shizu-chan misses me already? awww how sweet" izaya teased the now fuming blond as he gracefully dodges the flying obstacle.

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD I MISS YOU?!" shizou yelled at izaya and grabbed the nearby bench and hurled it towards izaya only to be dodged yet again.

"I dunno~ you tell me." the raven winked at the said man and pulled out his flick blade pointing it towards the blonde.

"SHUT UP!" shizuo picked up another bench and threw it to izaya, but instead of hitting the wanted target, the bench made its way to one of his schoolmates.

"kyyyaaa! he's been hit!"

"Oh my god! call an ambulance!"

"Where the hell did that came from!?"

all of people present looked directly at shizuo and began screaming.

"monster!"

"freak!"

"he's not human at all!"

each person said harsh words one after the other.

_stop..._

"sicko!"

_stop..._

"sick bastard!"

_stop...please..._

"monster!"

_STOP!_

shizuo turned his back from the crowd and ran away, he didn't care if anyone thinks he's weak, he just wants to get away from all of them, and by doing so he missed a rare expression that showed itself on izaya's face.

* * *

shizuo arrived home but went out again to get his bag that he left at school.

he arrived in front of the school and took his bag from where he left it.

he noticed one of the rooms was open, curiosity killed him, so he decided to take a small peek at the slightly opened door and lets just say the what he saw shocked him.

there he was, the man he hated the most was standing near a microphone with headphones attached to his head.

"testing, testing one...two...three" Shizuo remained silent and watched izaya as he speak.

"so umm... I wanna dedicate this song to lets say... someone special." the raven haired man started

_"the flea has someone...special?"_ the blond teen felt a slight twist in his heart but remained silent so as not to get noticed by izaya.

"I just want to say that, if you're hearing this song right now please be reminded that... you're not alone... and that you never were" and with that music filled the room, shizuo waited throughout the long intro until izaya sang.

_**"When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore"**_

Shizuo was astonished on how beautiful izaya's voice was and he couldn't help but feel as if every sadness, hate and regret were washed away as he listened to izaya's angelic voice.

_**"Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone"**_

the blond haired teen felt that every words was for him but he didn't want to have any false hope so he just dropped it and continued listening to izaya.

_**"When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one way street  
With the monsters in your head  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like you can't face the day"**_

_"the flea sure has one hell of a voice"_ shizuo thought while a smile made its way to his face, the song gave him hope, it gave him strength (not his usual one), it made him feel like he... really wasn't alone and that someone is always there for him, sure he had a nice family but to have someone who knows his pain and isn't afraid him, but that was only a dream for shizuo, he knew he'll never have someone like that, until izaya came... but they're enemies right?

**_"Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone"_**

Shizuo slowly closed his eyes, listening to every word.

_**"'Cause there has always been heartache and pain  
And when it's over you'll breathe again  
You'll breath again"**_

_"True, very true" _the blond was drawn into the beautiful voice and the way the lyrics of the song held significance to his life.

**_"When you feel all alone_**  
**_And the world has turned its back on you_**  
**_Give me a moment please_**  
**_To tame your wild wild heart_**

**_Let me be the one you call_**  
**_If you jump I'll break your fall_**  
**_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_**  
**_If you need to fall apart_**  
**_I can mend a broken heart_**  
**_If you need to crash then crash and burn_**  
**_You're not alone"_**

The song ended with izaya leaving a final message "you're not alone and you never will be remember i'm right here by your side." Izaya recorded what he sang and putted it into a CD. shizuo left the raven to turn off the things he used and went on his way back to his home smiling all the way.

He stopped walking and looked at the starry night sky ___"thanks flea." _

* * *

**A/N:** soooo what do you think guys~? should I continue this or not? your choice folks! thanks again and hope you enjoyed please review~ ;)

and in case you guys want me to continue this i'll try to update every sunday thanks again bye~


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I AM TERRIBLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING LAST SUNDAY! D: let's just say I had a little accident which caused me to hurt my hands and I had trouble typing with the keyboard :( but it's somewhat healed now so I think I'll be updating 'I'm right here' by tomorrow (I think, not making any promises). Soo here's the second chapter of 'Recorded' since most of you lovely people said that I should continue this~ anyways thank you for the reviews and again I'm sorry... Please Enjoy!

**WARNING: Boy x Boy. Don't like? Don't read.**

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I do not own durarara nor any of it's characters :( if I did... :3 well let's say i'm the happiest person alive :D

* * *

The next day was pretty much the same as usual except that Shizuo was a _lot_ calmer than usual, though he still gets pissed off when angered, but not to the point where it gets him to throw inanimate objects at something or someone.

He kept staring out of the window with a smile as he remembered izaya, for the first time Shizuo smiled when thinking about the flea, before the mere thought of the said flea made him angry but after hearing the heart-warming song of izaya his hatred for the flea lessened a _bit, _from 100% hatred it became 98% (hey for him it's a big difference).

class began awhile later, it was indeed the same as usual, the blond teen remained quiet in his seat with the usual bored expression etched on his face.

the day went on without izaya bothering shizuo much to everyone's surprise, then after 2 or 3 subjects passed after their first one it was their music class*

the subject caught shizuo's attention so he decided to pay attention even for little while.

"alright class so I guess each one of you here knows how to play and instrument right? Well here's what I'd like all of you to do." The teacher showed various instruments to the class " I'd like you to pick one instrument of your liking and play us a song you like but it better not be something childish like twinkle twinkle little star or anything like that am I clear?" "Yes ma'am" the whole class said in unison, "I'll be calling you one by one."

shizuo didn't really listen to those few students that were called first but his ears suddenly perked up at the sound of one name, "Orihara Izaya" the blond saw izaya stand up and went in front, carefully choosing his instrument till the ravens red irises landed on the piano.

_"the piano huh?"_ Shizuo positioned himself comfortably on his chair.

izaya thought for awhile before positioning his fingers on the piano keys with that he began playing, the beautiful music silenced everyone allowing the melody to reach the ears of those who listened.

**Heart beats fast**

**Colors and promises**

**How to be brave?**

**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?**

**But watching you stand alone,**

**All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow,**

**One step closer.**

The whole class paid attention to the angelic voice that came from the raven haired red-eyed student.

**I have died everyday waiting for you**

**Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you**

**For a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more.**

Theblond listened attentively he wasn't surprised since he already heard the flea sing but he couldn't help but wonder to who is izaya singing this song to if had one that is.

**Time stands still**

**Beauty in all she is**

**I will be brave**

**I will not let anything take away**

**What's standing in front of me**

**Every breath**

**Every hour has come to this,**

**One step closer.**

Shinra and kadota were both astonished on how izaya can sing beautifully their mouths hung open, having to see this action from the corner of his eye izaya chuckled a little and continued playing.

**I have died everyday waiting for you**

**Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you**

**For a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**And all along I believed I would find you**

**Time has brought your heart to me**

**I have loved you for a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**One step closer.**

**One step closer.**

Izaya kept glancing at Shizuo throughout the whole song but the action was unnoticed by the said blond, izaya saw how shizuo's eyes were closed while listening to him, the raven mistook this action for something negative but he continued the song nevertheless

**I have died everyday waiting for you**

**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**

**For a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**And all along I believed I would find you**

**Time has brought your heart to me**

**I have loved you for a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more.**

the song ended with the whole class standing (excluding Shizuo) and clapping for the beautiful song, the blond simply smiled he was grateful that he had another chance to hear izaya sing without hiding.

The said raven returned to his seat with a somewhat sad smile. Shizuo was wondering why was that when the teacher suddenly spoke.

"That was a splendid performance Orihara-kun! Let's see next is... Heiwajima Shizuo."

_"Oh shit."_

* * *

**A/N: **hehehe so how was it? again gomen for updating late :(

please review~


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** hey guys! So let's say another chapter for 'Recorded' i got the idea again from listening to one of the songs in my cellphone :3 so I just gotta write it before I lose it :3 also I'm sorry that I haven't been updating recently :( anyways please enjoy this new chapter~

**P.S: **I noticed how izaya has been OOC so I'm very sorry about it.

**Note: **The _'Italics' _are the memories and the **'Bold' **are the lyrics. Now the memories are based on shizuo's POV.

**WARNING: Boy x Boy. Don't like? Don't read. **

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! (I wish I did though) also the song title is little things by 1D

* * *

The blond haired teenager was surprised that his name came next but he stood up and went in front of the class choosing his instrument and song.

he decided to use the guitar, now the only problem is the song.

positioning himself properly on the provided chair he was thinking about the possible songs he could play, and then memories of a certain raven entered his mind.

he smiled and began strumming the guitar, as his mouth formed the lyrics and his mind replayed his moment with the flea.

**"Your hand fits in mine  
Like it's made just for me  
But bear this in mind  
It was meant to be  
And I'm joining up the dots  
With the freckles on your cheeks  
And it all makes sense to me"**

* * *

_"Come on Shizu-chan~ you're too slow~" I kept running after this flea while carrying these stupid boxes and he didn't even bother to help! "Shut up! If you had helped me in carrying these then it would've been faster! So either you shut the hell up or help me!" I turned my face to avoid looking at him, from the corner of my eye is saw him pout and then he held out his hands "Fine then!" He then grabs half of the boxes so that both of us has equal amount, "but you better hurry up you protozoan!" He turns around started walking. He actually helped me..._

(Sometime later)

_"there done!" Izaya placed the last of the boxes in its place and turned around to face me, "we did_ _great_ _shizu-chan! thanks!" He held out his hand to me and smiled at me, the light from the window shone on his face making him look like an angle, I noticed he's quite beautiful... without really thinking I took his hand and held it tightly, another thing I noticed is that his hands are quite small and soft to touch and I couldn't help myself as a smile made its way to my face, "Shizu-chan?" I immediately took away my hand and turned around to walk away "It's nothing." _

_While walking on the corridors the smile returned as I remembered his face._

* * *

Everyone was shocked at how good the blond can sing his voice matching izaya's, Kadota and Shinra's jaws surely dropped as they continued to listen to the amber-eyed student.

**"I know you've never loved  
The crinkles by your eyes when you smile  
You've never loved  
Your stomach or your thighs  
The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine"  
**

**"But I'll love them endlessly"**

* * *

_It was__ already lunch time so me shinra, kadota and of course the flea (not that I want him to come) went to eat lunch at the roof top, while eating I couldn't help but notice that the flea repeatedly looked at himself while smiling with the use of a small mirror it was kinda creepy._

_"the hell you doing flea?" I asked getting pissed off._

_"Ugh! I hate my eyes!" He whines_

_Shinra and kadota stopped eating to look at izaya_

_"why?" shinra was first to ask_

_"I notice every time I smile I have crinkles in my eyes see?" The flea smiles and the three of us looked at his eyes, there were indeed crinkles but it wasn't that noticeable so I don't get why he keeps getting worked for small things that concerned himself._

_"Shut up its no big deal You look perfectly fine" I don't understand why he dislikes his eyes they look... lovely... Wait I DID NOT JUST THINK THAT...What the hell is happening to me!?_

_Izaya looked at me for awhile then he smirked._

_"is that a compliment shizu-chan~?"_

_"shut the hell up..." I looked away trying to hide my slightly blushing face._

_"well since shizzy said I look fine then I shall complain no more~!" He smirked at me yet again._

_after that we continued eating but every once in awhile I caught myself smiling._

* * *

as the blond played he stole glances at izaya who seemed to be in deep thought that he didn't notice But he continued playing.

**"I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if I do, it's you,  
Oh it's you,  
They add up to  
I'm in love with you,  
And all these little things"**

girls we're staring at the blond in awe as he played and singed beautifully some were even giggling, izaya was removed from his train of thoughts and glared at some of the girls and they immediately became quiet.

**"You can't go to bed,  
Without a cup of tea,  
And maybe that's the reason  
That you talk, in your sleep  
And all those conversations  
Are the secrets that I keep**

**Though it makes no sense to me"**

* * *

_Here I am at shinra's house along with kadota and izaya because we're having a sleep over i actually didn't want to come but shinra wouldn't stop his freaking mouth so I said yes._

_I have to admit the night was pretty fun even though the flea pisses me off here and there, shinra invited us to have some tea before going to sleep, all of us except izaya went to the kitchen to drink tea._

_when we got back shinra and kadota immediately fell asleep, I sighed, then I looked at the direction izaya was laying while sleeping, I noticed how he keeps moving in his sleep and seems to be mumbling something, though it was soft it was loud enough for me to hear._

_"shizu-chan...you...protozoan"_

_'Heh dreaming about me izaya?'I thought to myself._

_he said something again but this time his voice was filled with sadness._

_"I...I'm sorry...please don't...don't leave me...please..." Tears made its way down his ivory skin._

_before I knew it I was beside izaya, carefully wiping the tears off his face as I whisper into his ear "it'll be alright I'm here" I don't know why I'm comforting the flea he just seems so fragile...it's like the single gentlest touch can break him._

_he stops crying and is now smiling..._

_'a smile suites you better' after that I made my way to my bed._

* * *

the blond knew he was voicing out his own feelings towards the flea, he had been feeling these things for sometime now but he found it quite hard to admit especially to himself.

**"I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape  
You never want to know how much you weigh  
You still have to squeeze into your jeans  
But,**

**You're perfect to me"**

* * *

_"uwah! I can't believe this! I'm getting fat! how could this be!? I mean I don't eat much maybe it's becau-"_**  
**

_"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU STINKING FLEA!" I cut off izaya's pointless rambling about him getting __fat__,_ I mean why the heck would he think that I see no difference whatsoever._  
_

_"shizu-chan won't understand because he's a protozoan" he sticks his tongue out "look" he points to his jeans "I don't fit in these anymore" he pouts which I found kinda...cute...heiwajima shizuo __ you did not just think that! HIM THE FLEA? CUTE? HELL NO!_

_"Shut up" I tossed him one of my smaller pants (that I didn't know I brought with me until I found it) to shut him up._

_he stares at the pants for awhile with a tint of pink in his pale face, he turns around and says a soft "thanks"_

* * *

**"I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if I do, it's you,  
Oh it's you,  
They add up to  
I'm in love with you,  
And all these little things"**_  
_

He wanted his feelings to reach izaya but at the same he didn't because he wasn't sure of how the other felt, the thought of being rejected hurts...it hurts so much, so he'll just keep these feelings to himself and maybe one day when the time is right he'll tell him, tell izaya.**  
**

**"You'll never love yourself  
Half as much as I love you  
You'll never treat yourself right, darlin'  
But I want you to,  
If I let you know, I'm here for you,  
Maybe you'll love yourself,  
Like I love you  
Oh"**

Now he knows what he is feeling is not hate but love for the flea, and he hopes that the other feels the same but that seems impossible, with all the objects he had thrown at the other, all the harsh words... The hope for mutual feelings will only be a dream

**"And I've just let these little things  
Slip, out of my mouth,  
'Cause it's you, oh it's you,  
It's you,  
They add up to  
And I'm in love with you,  
And all these little things,"**

**"I won't let these little things  
Slip, out of my mouth,  
But if it's true,  
It's you, it's you,  
They add up to,  
I'm in love with you,  
And all your little things"**

The song ended with thunderous claps from his classmates, the blond could only smile sheepishly at the applause that was given to him, he stood up from where he was sitting and placed the guitar back to it's original place, he made his way back to his seat and the teacher spoke.

"A very wonderful performance Heiwajima-kun! Alright that's it for today class dismissed" each student went out of the classroom one by one, shizuo made his way to the door along with shinra and kadota who's mouths are still open, but before exiting through the said door the blond glanced to the seat where izaya is, the said raven has lowered his head down a little with a dark shade of red on his face.

_"Cute" _he smiled as he made his way out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: **I really like the idea of shizuo smiling because of izaya :3 so anyways how'd I do?

please review~


End file.
